1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to home type flat bed knitting machine and more particularly to carriage drives for such machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide home type knitting machines with carriage drive means including a motor, a driving belt or threaded shaft, and a carriage connected fixture driven by the belt or threaded shaft. It is a disadvantage of the prior art drives, however, that the belt or threaded shaft extends a substantial distance beyond each end of the bed of the machine thereby increasing its length to an undesirable extent, this being necessary to enable the carriage to move across all of the knitting needles in the bed.